


Anywhere

by GuardianofFun



Series: FrUK-ing Angst [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, End of the war, M/M, aka it's weird bullshit from me, it's all symbolism, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: FrUK end of the world drabble. Short and not too sweet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right then! Basically I'm going through all my old files, and found a load of old fics from arouns 2/3 years ago. I'm gonna give them a spruce up and then shove them on here - they're not great, they're just odds and ends I didn't have the heart to totally get rid of! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :D

Over and over and over again they met. Blue eyes catching green, long fingers brushing against expensive designer coats or the fine satin garb of the royals. Old or young, the past or future, they kept colliding like ships on a course that would lead, they both knew, to the same inevitable crash, where eventually they would not surface. It would not stop them ploughing on though, because while each near miss could be their last, there was too much left to explore before letting the world eventually fold up on top of them.

Others faded, others moved on and fought wars that lead to changes that would cement the world as it stood for years to come, but those two, no matter the battles and scar and ongoing struggles, would always, always wind up together over a drink, throwing caution to the wind in yet another collision. 

Eternity seems long to those who seek it, but for most of those who grasp it, the days slip by with too much ease, and for the green and blue eyed boys they cannot afford to let it go by any faster, because they have so little time left, they know the end is coming, can see the crash play out before them, just over the horizon, and they're all sure that nobody's surviving this one, so they meet once again, under any flimsy excuse and hands grasp and lips turn into smiles and tears fall and are brushed away with the sweetest touches. In a heartbeat the world crumbles away, but they always knew that when it did, they would be holding hands, back to back and ready to face whatever came after death with nothing but a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's old, comments will still be met with open arms haha :D thanks for reading!


End file.
